Not So Purrfect
by Hikari Yagami 24
Summary: Tailmon has a crush on someone...and it's not Patamon. A Takari and PataGato oneshot story. Read and Review.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon, but it would be a hell of a lot better if I did.

**Author's Note**: Don't worry Takari and PataTail fans, this isn't a TaTail fic.

_Italics mean phone conversations…_

**Not So Purr…fect**

Tailmon was standing in front of Hikari's mirror rubbing her cheek with her paw. She then combed the fur behind her large ears to groom it nicely. She sighed at the memory of an event that occurred earlier.

_**-Flashback-**_

"Ohayo Takeru," she greeted as Takeru came into the Yagami apartment to meet Hikari so they could go to Taichi's soccer game together. He turned to greet her in return.

"Ohayo Tailmon. Is Hikari-chan ready yet?" he asked cheerfully as he stared dreamily down the hallway that led to her room. Tailmon shook her head.

"Not yet, she's still fixing her hair," she replied as she looked in the same direction.

"Always with the hair, it's a dire thing with girls these days," he said sarcastically. Tailmon raised an eyebrow and glared at him.

"Not ALL girls," she said correcting him. Takeru chuckled slightly and glanced down at her.

"Well, human girls to say the majority. Your fur is always nice. So white and pretty, and probably not hard to take care of right?" he said sheepishly. Tailmon blushed at his comment and slightly nodded her head.

"Arigato," she mumbled towards him. He gave her another of his cheerful smiles.

"I have to admit, you really are one of the prettiest Digimon I've ever seen. Especially your angel form," he continued. Tailmon smiled at him with her cheeks slightly pink as Hikari made her way out of her room into the living room.

"Ohayo Takeru-kun, I'm ready," she said as she spun around to emphasize her new dress.

"Ohayo Hikari-chan. That looks really nice on you," he complimented as he and Hikari made their way over to the door.

"Have fun you two," praised Tailmon. Takeru gave one last glance at Tailmon and winked.

"Take care of yourself, Tailmon," he said as Hikari waved towards her. Tailmon just stood in place as the door shut with a small hidden blush underneath her fur.

_**-End Flashback-**_

"He's so nice, for a human anyways. I wish I was a nice human girl like Hikari, so then maybe we could date!" she said out loud as she winked to herself in the mirror. "He's no longer that little boy who saved the world with his big brother to help him. He was a full grown teenager now, and even saved the world twice!" she said dreamily to herself before Hikari came busting into the room and cheer about how her brother's team won. The night went on like usual, except Tailmon's thoughts started to ling around a young, human boy.

The next few days went on a bit differently, as Tailmon started to hang around Takeru more often. Sometimes she would just go to his apartment, using visiting Patamon as an excuse. Every time Hikari and Takeru went on friendly outings, Tailmon would tag along. At first, it didn't bother Takeru much, but after time, he started to get a little suspicious. It wasn't that he didn't like having Tailmon around, it was just that she's been around a little too much compared to how much she used to. Even if it was obvious that Takeru wanted a little privacy with Hikari, Tailmon tended to not acknowledge it. He couldn't seem to figure out why she was accompanying him so many times. Over time, Hikari also started to notice Tailmon's new obsession of visiting him. After about two weeks, Takeru decided to put all of this behind his mind and finally tell Hikari a secret.

"La, la, la, la," sung Tailmon as she ran a paw through the fur on her head. Hikari watched this, with slight annoyance that she was taking up the mirror, but was interrupted when she heard the phone ring.

"I'll get it!" she shouted as she ran over to the phone. She lifted it off of the stand and quietly spoke into it. "Moshi moshi," she greeted. She heard a male voice from over the phone.

"Hey Hikari-chan," said a familiar voice from over the phone. She smiled and put her hand over the microphone to speak quietly so that Tailmon didn't hear her conversation.

"Hey, Takeru-kun. What's up?" she whispered.

"Um…I was wondering if you could meet up with me in the park in a few minutes. I wanted to speak with you about something," he explained. Hikari nodded her head and smiled.

"Okay sure, be there in a few," she replied. Right before she hung up, she heard him yell from the other side.

"Wait a minute!" he screeched. Hikari jumped and lifted the phone and pressed it against her ear once again.

"Yes, what is it?" she asked. Takeru cleared his throat.

"Make sure that Tailmon doesn't follow you. I want this conversation to between just you and me," he explained. Hikari nodded and hung up the phone. She peeked over to her bedroom door and saw that Tailmon was still grooming herself. She bobbed her head and quietly made her way to the living room door. She tip-toed outside, after she stealthily opened the door. She put on her shoes outside and ran to the elevator and entered. She made it to ground floor then made a dash for the park.

Meanwhile, Tailmon, who was still fixing her hair, peeked outside the window to look over in the direction of her crush's apartment. She could always tell from the lights where it was located. However, this time as she glanced down, she saw Hikari dashing towards some direction.

"I wonder where she is going. She should have at least told me she was leaving," she said to herself. She jumped down from the five foot building onto the ground level as she stealthily followed her human partner.

"Konbawa Takeru-kun," praised Hikari as she met up with Takeru over a small bridge. Takeru smiled towards her and replied.

"Konbawa Hikari-chan," he said with a tint of red on his cheeks. Hikari walked over next to him and looked down at the water beneath them.

"What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" she asked. Takeru's smiled faded into a small annoyed feature. He shifted his head so his eyes could meet hers.

"It's about Tailmon," he replied. Hikari raised an eyebrow.

"Tailmon?" she questioned in return. Takeru nodded his head.

"Lately she's been…well…a nuisance. I'm not saying that she's bad or anything, it's just that she's been hanging around me a little too much lately. It's strange," he explained. Hikari just stood there with a concerned face.

"Yeah, I've been noticing that lately too. I wonder why," she said to him. Takeru sighed and slouched forward a little.

"Such as today, I woke up and rolled over on my bed to find her standing there with an oatmeal breakfast prepared on a tray in her hands. It scared the hell out of me! You should have seen how Patamon reacted! He woke up at almost the same time and ended up jumping out of my bed into the ceiling," he explained in an annoyed tone. Hikari put a finger to her lips.

"So that's why she wasn't home this morning…I assumed she was out exercising," said Hikari to herself out loud.

"I would've assumed that from Okaa-san, but not Tailmon," he said as he straightened his back. Hikari chuckled and smiled towards him. Tailmon saw them from a distance and jumped onto one of the closest trees to watch their conversation.

"Maybe she has a crush on you," she teased. Takeru rolled his eyes at her comment.

"Not funny Hikari-chan. Besides, she's a Digimon. I'm a human. A relationship between them is taboo," he argued. Hikari tilted her head to stare in his eyes. "Besides…I already have a crush on someone. Someone so dear to me, that if that person got hurt, I would be wreck," he said, as his words started to transfer into a whisper. Hikari was drawn into his eyes, and she leaned forward to meet his warm body against hers.

"Is that so?" whispered Hikari. Takeru put his hands on her face and brought his lips to hers. Tailmon's eyes widened as she witnessed the two chosens having a romantic moment. Hikari wrapped her arms around Takeru's neck to deepen the kiss between the two now former friends, and current lovers. Tailmon watched as her heart burst into pieces. She quietly jumped out of the tree and dashed towards some random part of the city. She felt tears swirl in her eyes as she stood on top of a fence. She stared into the sunset for a few minutes before she heard someone yelling her name.

"Tailmon!" screamed a cute, but familiar voice. Tailmon glanced upwards to see Patamon floating by.

"Patamon? What are you doing here?" she asked. Patamon flew down to sit on the fence next to her.

"I was looking for Takeru. He disappeared without telling me where he was going," explained Patamon. Tailmon clenched her paw into a fist. "Do you have any idea where he might be?" he asked. Tailmon grimaced.

"Oh I know alright, but I'm not tempted to go back there," she answered. Patamon frowned.

"Daijoubu-ka Tailmon?" he asked out of sympathy. Tailmon met his eyes to expose her tears to him.

"Well, for a while I had a crush on Takeru, but it turns out he was head over heals for Hikari," she explained as she went into another breakdown. Patamon's frown deepened as he patted Tailmon on the back with his paw.

"There there, pretty kitty," he said as he forced a smile onto his face. Tailmon glanced over towards him and parted her lips slightly. "I know you feel hurt, but you got to understand that he's a human and you're a Digimon. He belongs with Hikari and you…well…maybe belong with a male Digimon," he said with a faint blush on his cheeks, embarrassed about what he just said. "Well maybe not, but you know what I mean right?" he said while shaking his head. Tailmon chuckled from his dense actions.

"A Digimon out there for me, eh? And just where do you think I'll find this MALE Digimon?" she asked sarcastically. Patamon's blush faded as he added his own sarcasm.

"Well…you're a girl angel and I'm a boy angel…" he mumbled with a sly face. Tailmon blushed and punched him in the head.

"You kidder!" she chuckled as Patamon flew off the fence in a spiral position. Patamon flew back onto the fence with a X-shaped bandage on the back of his head and smiled. He was glad that Tailmon was laughing again.

"Glad you're feeling better."

**_The End_**

* * *

_Another great Takari and PataGato (PataTail) brought to you from me! I'm trying to write the chapters to my already existing stories, so keep in touch. I just had to write this out while I had this story in mind._

_Well, leave me a nice little review!_


End file.
